What We Are
by Hero of Gaia
Summary: After his fight with Leo, Haruki Akahoshi goes to the nurse's office and reflects on everything that has happened. He’s later found by Rani VIII, and they share a heart to heart.(I am shit at summaries) What happens next? You must read in order to find out. Haruki(MC)XRani, unrequited SaberXHaruki(MC)


Haruki POV

It's finally over, I'm the last Master left. I've survived this whole war thanks to Saber and Rani. If I had a servant like El Draque or Rani were still angry at me for trying to save her, then I would've lost on Shinji or Gatou. I should thank them both later, but for now, I need to see Sakura.

I start making my way to the Nurse's office on the first floor. If anything I should at least be positive about whether I received any damage or not. And like always, Saber makes sure that I don't forget she's always there.

"Praetor, I was there the whole time you know, I'm sure you didn't sustain any damage… You aren't trying to get another free lunch are you?" She knows me way too well… is what I would say if she was right, this time I'm serious.

"You have way too little credit for me. Sure, you'd be right any other time, but this isn't any other time. I just got through a fight with a strategic genius and one of the most powerful Legendary Soul's. I'd be lying if I said I was fine, because I'm not even sure. I could've been poisoned." I explain.

"But you know I wouldn't let that happen-" she stops her own dialogue with a huge sigh. "Ok, your safety is what matters most to me. I'll be in your private room waiting." she starts walking to the stairs when I stop her with my voice.

"Wait Saber?" She looks back at me to hear what I have to say. "Thanks, for everything." As soon as I finish she turns away to try to hide her flushed face from me.

"Don't thank me for something so trivial! It's my job as your SERVANT remember!? And besides…" The last part came out as a whisper. but I was still able to hear it.

"Besides what?" I say joking with her because I know it'll frustrate her. "What Do You Mean 'Besides What' You Already Know What I'm Going to say!"

"Do I really though?" I might just be pushing it too far, but she's so adorable when she blushes, and it's so hilarious when I see her do so.

"IDIOT I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT I LIKE YOU!!!" She yells at me from the top of her lungs. "See, was that so hard to say?" I ask her while clearly seeing how furious she is right now. She'll be angry, but to see her adorable red face makes it soooo worth it.

"I'm going to your room, and if you know what's good for you, when you come up you'd bow your head in my presence and beg for forgiveness... JERK!!!" She finishes storming up the stairs. Well she does scare me a bit so of course I'm gonna do it when I go, but for now, to the nurse's office it is.

I walk in the room, immediately announcing my presence. "Nurse Sakura, it's Haruki! I beat Leo but I want to see if I'm ok." She comes from behind a curtain and greets me.

"Good Evening Haruki, and congratulations. I'll check you out right away." She says, motioning me to come the the bed. I have no choice but to oblige.

"Please, remove your clothing."She tells me, but I don't really object, I mean she's the nurse so it's not like she wants to see me in my underwear. I pull of my shirt and give her a clear view of my upper body.

"You seem to be fine here. Now for your lower body" before she finishes her first sentence I start working off my pants and pull them down. She walks around me for a final check. "There isn't anything wrong here either. Are you feeling ok?" She asks sounding concerned.

Now that she mentions it, I do have an ache in my head. If only I didn't have to watch all those people disappeared. That's a traumatizing thing to see. I wonder how Alice took it when she first saw it...

"Yea, I have a minor headache. Nothing too big." She must've not heard the last thing I said because this was her response.

"Oh you poor thing. You know what, I got just the thing. I'll be right back." And before I respond, she left the room. Well I guess while I'm still here I'll put on my clothes.

\--

Rani POV

On the 3rd floor in my usual spot, all I can think about is Haruki. I know he'll beat Leo, that's not what I'm worried about. Him figuring out he is only a piece of someone else's data, it must've made him feel empty. I wish I could've put it in better terms, but I just couldn't find the words to.

Well, the match should be over by now, and I know he won. So I'll go visit him. See how he's doing. I know he needs a friend right now.

Friend… I freeze up at that word. I don't know why, but whenever I think of me and him together, I feel that "friends" isn't the best word to describe how close we are.

I mean I do care about him a lot, but "friends" is really the smallest relation you could have with someone, and I know there's more.

I feel we are more than friends, but what exactly… is more than friends. Are we best friends? I do know that I want to stay by his side, for as long as possible. Haruki is too important to me, to lose.

"... JERK!!!" Is what I hear when I get to the second floor. The voice is way to familiar for me to not know.

"Good Evening Saber, is everything alright" I ask the servant of my friend. Well there's that word again.

"Oh Rani, it's you. Good Evening. It's just Haruki. He's so hard to deal with sometimes." I kind of should've seen that coming. He did keep telling me that he likes messing with her to make her flush, and her whole head is red. I don't know why, but I always felt a bit angry when he told me such things. Maybe it's for woman's rights, maybe it's jealousy, I don't know, but it's not important now.

"it takes some time to, you'll learn in due time. As a matter of fact where is he right now. I need to speak to him." I asked Saber before she went to her room.

"Yeah, he's in the nurse's office to Sakura, saying he needs to check if he's truly alright. Tell him I'm not messing around about earlier" She tells me, and before I can ask what happened earlier, she left to their room.

I just shrug it off and start moving to Sakura's office. Hopefully he is fine.

\--

Haruki POV

After I put on my pants, i look around and see that same bed again. Seriously why is it that when I look at this bed I get these dirty thoughts?

After asking myself the question, someone opens the door. It must be Sakura.

"Haruki, are you in here?" judging by that tone in her voice it wasn't Sakura… it was Rani. Hey! Now I remember why I have those dirty thoughts. Better not reveal it to her…

"H-hey Rani, I'm in here." I respond to my good friend. As soon as I finish that sentence, I realized I don't have my shirt on, so I try to hurry and find it, but Rani came in before I could find it.

"I came to check on- oh, I didn't realize you were… I'll just go-" she almost left until I cut her off

"No wait, I was just looking for my shirt. Ah here it is," I say as I put it on swiftly.

When I look back at her she was still turnt away. "Alright. It's on." She slightly turned her head slowly to make sure I wasn't lying. She had a faint blush and it made me do the same. I always new she was cute, but this only made me like her more.

Oh yeah, I like her.

No actually I can confidently say that I love her. But I'm scared shitless to say anything. She's a genius and I only barely beat Shinji in the first round. There's no way I'm in her league. Neither as master nor lover.

"I see," she turns around fully. "Well, how are you feeling?" you know what. Now that she asks I don't really feel that headache anymore. It's like seeing her made it better.

"I'm fine actually. What about you." I honestly don't care about myself. I might disappear forever, I don't want her to go back to how she used to be. I want her to keep her free will and her well deserving happiness.

"I'm not concerned about myself. I'm concerned about you. How are you, about what you are?" Well I knew she'd be worried about me, but I don't want me to be her first priority. And even if I am someone else's memory, I don't care, as long as I have her and Saber, I could die right this second and still be happy. As long as they live.

"Honestly, I don't care. Whether I'm a piece of data or not, I'm still me. I just want to be able to remember Saber, and you." when I finish I hear a small, but not faint, gasp from her. And I'm serious about this, I could lose all of my old memories but I don't want to lose these new ones.

"You will remember us, and we will remember you. We're your friends- I'm your friend… right?" She finishes with a smile. A genuine smile. A smile I won't be able to forget. But hearing it from her, it hurts.

I hated it. I still do. I can't handle being her friend anymore. I love her too much to be her friend. I can't change it unless I say something. I guess it all depends on what and how I say it. Whether this is a good idea or not, this could be my last chance. Well here it goes.

\--

Normal POV

"No." Haruki said looking away. He doesn't have to look at her to know she surprised, and on the verge of crying.

"I don't understand." He tries not to look back but he knows that he better hurry up and say it. Meanwhile, Rani starts shedding some tears.

"I don't want to- no, I can't be your friend anymore-" Instead of waiting for Haruki to finish, she cuts him off with the question he was going to answer.

"Why, why can't you? Was it something that I did? Have I not shown you i appreciated your friendship." as her voice gets closer to a panicking tone, she asks more questions involving 'Saber, Rin, or the Holy Grail. At this rate Haruki would've never finished what he was saying. So he did something so shocking, it was sure to get her quiet.

He kissed her.

It was a short kiss, but it shouted meaning. After it was over, Haruki looks away with his face as the same shade as Saber's dress. At least as opposed to Rani, whose cheeks were redder than that.

"Are you gonna let me explain now?" he asked knowing he really didn't need to.

"Y-yes. A good explanation, would be much appreciated right now" she answered adjusting her glasses, getting redder if possible.

Haruki takes a breather before saying the first and only words that mattered. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Rani was so took aback by those words, that she almost didnt hear anything after that.

"After fighting Gatou, I realized that i cant live without you. Figuratively nor Literally. I also realized I fought this entire war, not for me, but so that I could come back to your kindness and your smile. You're beautiful, and your smile is one that i want to protect. And It wasn't that I didn't like your Professor. I got angry because of how much you devoted yourself to him. You deserve things done for you, just as much as he does, and I wouldn't let you take your life away like that. You should only serve yourself. I'm always worried about you no matter what, that's why I was against the plan for Julius, I never want to figure out that you got hurt trying to help me. And I was, and still am scared. Scared that i am not good enough for you. At least not good enough for your love. But the thing is, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Rani stood there dumbfounded. She didn't know this was how he felt about her. And she couldn't say that she didn't feel the same. "I don't know what to say Haruki. At least nothing except I love you two." She said as she started tearing up and hugged him tightly.

"You are and always will be good enough for me. I was scared to, for the same reason. I'm just a girl you saved and since then you've worried about me ever since. I just felt like you were so much better than I were." At this point, he could feel the tear rolling down his shoulder, and it made him shed a few as well.

After the hug, Haruki kissed her again keeping his arms around her slim and tender body. As Rani kissed back, he picked her up with her legs around his waist and the loving kiss turned into something more.

(AN:If you don't like lemons, skip this part until you see another dotted line

…………………………………………………...

As Haruki holds her tightly, Rani feels her chest and face heat up. "Haruki, I think I want you." She tells him a bluntly as possible. "Are you sure Rani, I don't want to force you into something you aren't ready for?" he asked concerned for her, as always.

As she nods she finishes with "I feel like I need to do this as your fri- as your lover." As it sounded better to him that way, he nods and continues caressing her lips with his.

The kiss took a more passionate turn, and Haruki went down to her neck leaving, what he called, 'love bites'. Whether it was a joke or not, Rani sure didn't have any problem with it. She gasped softly when he did.

He walked her to the bed(AN: yes the same bed where he gets dirty thoughts from) and started kissing down from her neck, to her throat, to her chest, and from there he started removing her jacket. She stopped him and flipped them over to Haruki's surprise. He looked at her as if he was asking 'what's wrong' with his eyes.

"I want you to receive pleasure first. I need to thank you for what you did for me" She answered as he nodded. She crawls up over him to kiss him.

"thank you for saving me…" with that she kisses him.

"..for not giving up on me…" with that she unbuttons her shirt.

"..for accepting me as your friend…" with that she kisses down his toned chest.

"..for accepting me as your partner…" with that she unbuttons his pants and pulls down his pants and underwear revealing his 10 inch manhood.

"..and, thank you for accepting me… as your lover." with that she takes most of his hard, thick manhood in her mouth which caused him to gasp a bit. "Ah!" She then really started bobbing her head and brought her hand up to his dick to rub it while she was sucking. She used her tounge to get all around it, because she could only get 7 inches in her mouth before it hit her throat.

"Rani, that feels amazing!" he responded as he rested his hand on her head."Your mouth is so warm." She blushed at both of those compliments from him. From there Haruki can really only get harder, and that's exactly what happened. "I'm glad you're satisfied." She stopped for a second to say.

"R-Rani, im gonna cum!" He yelled. Thankfully the walls, door and windows are soundproof. She wasn't going to pull off. She knew what she was doing, and what she's going to do, is swallow his seed.

"Rani I'm cumming!!" he yelled as he started erupting his seed inside her mouth. Rani on the other hand was surprised at how much he came. There was so much, only a good 75.9% could actually get in her mouth(AN: yes I imagine that she would actually calculate it). The rest of it fell down her chin from out of her mouth. She tried swallowing it all but she couldn't get it all.

As she removed her mouth from the object she coughed a bit, while Haruki was panting. "Are you ok" he asks while she was cleaning off and adjusting her glasses while licking the gym off her face that she didn't swallow. "Yes I'm fine…" she replied softly.

"Good..." he says before he basically slammed her back on the bed like she did to him earlier. "..Cause it's your turn." is how he finishes that sentence. He resumes his, interrupted process by kissing down her chest and pulling off her scarf, and jacket.

She helps him with her dress, and to his surprise she wasn't wearing any undergarments. "I honestly haven't worn any since I was… healing… Saber." She explained to him and he accepted the answer. Well either way, there she was. Naked for his eyes only. He was honestly overwhelmed, but his silenced may have worried Rani too much.

"I wasn't made with a chest like Saber's." When she said that, he looked at her dumbfounded. And now he's worried that she thinks he doesn't like it, when really, as long as it's her, he'll love it. Only one way to prove it now.

"If you're displeased then we could sto- Ah!" before she could finish her sentence, Haruki started attacking her A cup breasts. He pulled off for a second to say "I don't think you understand. As long as it's Rani, then I'm happy." She gasped at those words, and he went back to sucking on her nipples.

Haruki slowly moved his right hand down to her wet womanhood, and stuck two fingers inside. "Ahh! Haruki!!" With that done he moves on to a nipple that's way too dry for his taste, and sucks on that one. "Oh, I'm so close!" She moans louder as she gets closer to her climax. Little does she know that the music she's playing is only arousing him more.

"I-Im cumming Haruki!!!" she nearly screams as she starts cumming really hard. As Haruki licks up all her juices, she catches her breath while complimenting him. "H-Haruki that was incredible."

Haruki goes up to kiss her deeply, and pulls away to respond with "Well, it was my way of saying 'it was my pleasure'." He refers to when she was 'thanking him'. He brings his even harder manhood to her wet opening. As Rani saw it she was very surprised "i-it wasn't that b-big when you s-started!"

He goes back to kiss her passionately making her moan is his mouth, causing the reverse to happen. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Haruki pulls away to ask, and she nods of course, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returns the nod and thrusts in swiftly to get the first part over with.

Before she had the chance to scream, Haruki attacked her lips, crushing both of their lips between each other's. He felt the blood pouring out of her, and stayed where he was until Rani gave the 'ok'. And with Rani's nod as a signal, Haruki started thrusting slowly.

With each thrust came a small moan from Rani. "Haruki I'm fine. Please use me how you will." is what she said, but after she moaned his name he didn't hear anything else, and it caused him to go faster. With each moan from her comes a faster pace from him.

"Haruki, Ahh, please go -ooh, faster and harder. Use me -ngh to your full extent." This time he heard and to him, if that's what she wanted then that's what she'll get. He started thrusting faster and harder than normal men would. He even found himself going deeper inside Rani. The faster he went the louder she screamed

"Hah- Haruki. It feels so good. At this point, Rani was screaming at the top of her lungs. Their pleasure reached its maximum potential, and they both were ecstatic."Yes -Ahh, More!" They were drawing near the climax and both wished they could be like this forever.

"Rani im close!" Haruki warnes her. He tried to pull out, but Rani wrapped her legs around him quickly to stop him. "No! I want it... in me. I want to feel everything." She wrapped her arms around him tighter after finishing her sentence. "But then you'll-" He tried to explain but she kissed him to vet him to stop talking.

When she pulled back, she responded with "I don't think you understand. As long as it's Haruki, then I'm happy." She said smiling, as Haruki realized that was what he said earlier about her. He nodded in understanding and continued thrusting. Their moans turned into a scream as they started cumming together.

"RANI!!!"

"HARUKI!!!"

They both felt everything as they started panting. Haruki brought his head up to kiss her forehead, then took himself out of her and layer next to her.

…………………………………………………...

There they were. Laying together panting after making sweet love together. They turned towards each other. "You were amazing." They both said to each other st the same time which got quite a laugh out of Haruki. Rani, who was just smiling, had to turn serious for a minute.

"Haruki, about the grail…" After she said that, Haruki was infected with her seriousness and lost his smile as well. "You will take me with you… right?" After hearing that he was honestly surprised.

"Of course I will. You were the one who helped through the entire thing. There's no reason I wouldn't." was his respond to the question. It wasn't enough of an answer for Rani though. "Can you promise me, that I'll come with you?" She said looking up at him. Whether being cute while asking was, or wasn't apart of the plan, it did get to him.

When he nodded she smiled softly. "Good" she spoke as she played her head on his chest. "I love you Haruki." After hearing those words there was only one respond he could have.

"I love you too Rani."

\--

(Later in Haruki's POV)

While going back to my room, all I can really think about is Rani. I never expected her to love me back. Not that there's anything wrong with it of course. I walk inside the room and Saber is sitting in her normal spot. She looked like she was trying to fight sleep.

"I don't know what kept you Preator, but just because you won the war doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You aren't out of the water yet, we still have to reach the Grail you know. Whatever you were doing, I hope you had fun." She preached to me. I would've told her what happened, but what she said next made me scared to so so.

"Also you can forget about the 'begging for forgiveness' act, because… i understand now. And it hurts, but if you don't like me, I will simply work hard enough to become worthy of your love! Just watch, one day I will take your heart!" After She said that, I felt really bad about what happened. So in an attempt to keep her from crying I bowed in front of her.

"I'm sorry Last Nero. Please forgive me for such foolish actions." I said with a smile. When I look up, I see that it didn't stop anything, but at least now it would be out of happiness. She sniffles softly and says "You're forgiven. Please rise." I can only do what she says now, as if she was my master, and I, her servant. "Now go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She says to me, as she lays back in the comfortable position I always see her in. "Goodnight my Master." She says softly to me.

"Goodnight my Saber." With that said, I go to sleep, with dreams about my beautiful lover.

\--

(Rani's POV)

After I walked out the nurses office, Sakura comes back with some sort of headache cream. "Oh, Rani, uh is Haruki still in there?" She asked me kind of concerned. "Actually no, he said it cleared up when I came in to speak to him. He just left to go back to his room" I informed her, of… a good percentage of the situation.

"Really? Dang it, i knew i shouldn't have started that conversation with Kotomine." She responded. "So what were you guys talking about?" I ask out of curiosity. "Oh, um well, we were excited about Haruki winning the war." is how she answers, and whether I believed her or not, she ran back in the room anyway so I guess I'll just go back upstairs.

When I reach the third floor, I walk to my room, but stop at a window. As i look out at the stars, I see the one I believe my professor is. I keep staring until i say to it "I've finally got a soul, Professor." and with that, I go to my room, and go to sleep.


End file.
